


Demons Have Feelings Too

by WarblyZombie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, F/F, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Monsters, Paranormal, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarblyZombie/pseuds/WarblyZombie
Summary: Life for Julia was as normal as normal could be. All until she ran into three demons and a witch. Now the oddest friend group imaginable has to embark on a journey to save the world from the paranormal unleashed. Will they be able to stop the monsters escaping through the veil? Or will they be too late to stop the horrors from plaguing this world? I know the answers, but just read the book. I worked hard on this.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Three Demons Blew Up My College Campus...

My alarm went off, waking me up and signaling another school day. I hit the snooze button and effectively knocked the clock off of my nightstand with a thud. _Uhhhhhhd_. 

I zombie walked to my bathroom and could already see in the mirror that I looked groggy with messy blue hair to match. Tired, green eyes looked back at me as I tied up my hair into a messy ponytail. I managed to tame it all and look acceptable for eight in the morning.

It was a usual, boring Monday. Lack of sleep due to late night gaming and last minute studying.   
  
I walked out of my dorm after getting ready and headed for class. The campus here was rather beautiful, it was a sight I was still getting used to. I made my way through the large, open courtyard. It was green with trees and diverse plant life growing throughout. Cement paths winded through, connecting various buildings. An ancient looking fountain sat in the center of it all. 

Other students were scattered around, doing whatever. I felt some contentment in being here. But as I walked along, some guy with spiked, anime style, red hair ran past me, bumping into me.  
  
"Sorry!" he shouted back to me and continued off. He was even more of a flash of red with his hoodie.I shrugged it off until some other guy ran passed me and knocked me onto my ass. This one was a little less nice, not even acknowledging me.   
_Rude_ . Before I even got up, someone else towered over me. _It is too early for this._   
  
"Sorry about them. Are you okay?" I looked up, about to go off on whoever was speaking to me, until I saw who it was. I could see now that it was a woman with long, black hair that looked soft as hell, by the way. It was greatly contrasted against her fair skin and piercing... red eyes? _Maybe I hit my head on the way down._   
  
" _Wow_ ..." I was gawking. _Shit, I was gawking!_ "Uh, I mean… yeah! I'm okay!" My voice was a higher pitch than normal.   
She offered her hand to me and helped me onto my feet.   
  
"Uh, thanks! Glad you came by to help!" I was still being awkward. _Stop being awkward. Release her hand!_   
  
"I hate to hit and run, but I need to catch up to them. Hope to _run_ into you again," she winked at me and started to run off in the direction of the two. My face was definitely red and my jaw was still dropped. My morning had been improved, for sure, but I am such an awkward disaster.

“I'm late for class!”

I ran off, late but smiling like an idiot.

*****

I could already feel myself dozing off in the middle of the lecture. Not like the instructor really cared. He was going on about morality and our upcoming research papers.

“And remember, I expect you all to use Roman numerals in your outlines. Not like I expect any of you to know what those are, right?”

I hated this man so much. If I didn't need the credits and hadn't already paid up for the class, I would have dropped it by now. Philosophy is a terrible subject, only made worse by his arrogance. I will never apologize for my criticism over it. _Stop questioning basic facts and mocking science._

  
  


While lost in my thoughts and half-asleep, I felt a slight shake. _Was that real, or just me falling asleep…_

Almost as if on cue, there was a sharp jolt that threw some people out of their seats, including me. Before the instructor said a word to us, people were rushing outside. I'm sure this was the exact opposite of what we were supposed to do, but they all probably wanted to run home or see what was happening. 

Me, well, I lived in a dorm on campus. My “home” was right near the danger zone. _Oh, I really hope my stuff wasn't getting destroyed._

I ran with the crowd, wanting to get to my dorm as quick as possible. There were no sirens going off, but I could see that just about everyone was taking shelter. I ran back through the courtyard, now empty of its recent occupants. And what I saw there now was unbelievable.

The ground around the area had been scorched in some places, and cracks in the earth were visible. The cause being… _a large fucking monster._ It was the height of the surrounding trees, standing on all fours. The thing had a lion's head and body. Its back half had hooved feet and what looked like goat horns sticking out from its shoulder blades. And the fur ended at its tail, switching form into a giant, scaly snake. Eyes, forked tongue, teeth, the whole deal.

It opened its maw, letting out a ground shaking roar, breathing out fire. The Greek mythology nerd inside me screamed. _That's a chimera… How?!_

I finally noticed the three figures that were enraging it. _You've gotta be kidding me._ It was the three people that had run into me earlier. Red spikey hair, rude jerk-face, and cute girl.

_The cute girl is fighting a chimera. The cute girl has a fucking sword and is fighting a chimera._

The boy with spiked, red hair _had little red horns sticking out from that hair. And_ he was hurling fireballs at the monster. The fire formed in his hands from nothing, and he tossed it like it was a baseball. Debris flew past him and he took cover behind a stone bench.

"Hey! Watch it Daemeon! You almost hit me!" He yelled out.

On the other side, the blonde, rude one- _must be Daemeon-_ was lifting the large debris and throwing it at the chimera. _That stuff must weigh twice what he does!_ Atop his head were two black horns curling back. 

"Well, be careful where you stand!" He shouted back as he lifted another chunk of burnt tree and swing at the beast's head. "Bullseye!"

_What is happening?! What is happening?!_ My anxiety fueled brain kept asking.

The cute girl took a swing at the chimera's legs with her sword, splattering the concrete sidewalk with _green_ blood. She, surprisingly, had no horns or supernatural powers from what I could see. Just a really badass sword. 

She glanced over in my direction before doing a double take," _Shit_ ," she cursed,"we have a bystander, you guys! Be careful!" She started to sprint in my direction. 

_Oh, I'm in trouble._

Just to emphasize my point, the chimera quickly turned to me, narrowing its sights and ready to charge. _Gulp._

Its feet started pounding against the grounds, the hooves making _clip-clop_ sounds against the cement and violently cracking it. _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck._ All I could do was stumble backwards and fall on my ass. Just like all those idiots in horror movies! I snapped my eyes shut, preparing to be gored.

Instead, I could feel arms beneath me, lifting me up. I opened my eyes to see that the cute girl was now carrying me, dashing away from the monster. _She's carrying me_ _princess style! She's carrying me princess style! Julia.exe has stopped working._

"Looks like we ran into each other a little sooner than I thought… Not exactly under great circumstances," the girl huffed out. "Name's Casey, by the way." 

"Uhh… I'm... Julia," I shakily replied.

"Nice to meet you, Julia," she winked and gently dropped me off away from the action. "Stay out, okay?" She, Casey, ran off.

"B-but, wait!" I still had so many questions. What was happening?! 

As she went back, I could see the red-haired boy smirking and laughing.

"Filtch, I swear to the gods-!" Casey shouted to him,"pay attention to the monster, not-" she stopped her sentence short. Filtch looked back to the chimera as it threw a park bench at him. It knocked him back into the side of a building with a loud crash, leaving a crater into its side. The bench fell back to the ground but Filtch was still plastered to the building, slowly slinking down.

"Ouch…" he groaned out. Stumbling back onto his feet, he wobbled back into combat.

_He should be dead. His body broken. But he only has a few scratches. Who… what are these people?_

I looked on as the battle continued. Fireballs being hurled at the creature's face, large debris being hurled at it from behind, and sword slashes at its flanks. The chimera had no clue which direction to defend from, there was too much going on and it was weakening from it all. Its mane had caught fire, causing an enraged roar to escape it. Its hind legs were toppled beneath it and it was covered in gashes, green blood oozing from it.

"Ready guys?" Casey called to the others. They both nodded in agreement and all three charges the monster. Filtch's hands were engulfed in flames as he landed a powerful punch on the monster. Daemeon gave a powerful blow with the branch of a tree. And Casey sunk her sword into the beast's chest. All three of them quickly dispersed as the monster gave a final, painful roar and fell to the cement ground. It was over.

The trio was covered in scratches, scraps, green blood, tattered clothes, and the sleeves to Filtch's hoodie were burned off up to the elbows.

"Aw man, my hoodie…" I heard him pout.

"Relax, we'll just get you a new one," Daemeon replied flatly.

"Easy for you to say… You still have your goofy leather jacket…"

"This jacket is bad ass!" Daemeon spoke up somewhat more loudly.

The argument seemed like it would continue on, until I spoke up, "Uh… excuse me…" All three turned to me. "What in the _fuck_ just happened?!"


	2. Demons and Witches, The Church Would Be Pissed

"What in the  _ fuck  _ just happened?!" I shouted. I was still in shock. There was a dead chimera, now slowly dissipating. The two guys with horns, now retracted.  _ They retract!  _ And the cute girl with a sword! Oh. I was having an anxiety attack.

"We can absolutely explain," Filtch spoke,"Uh… Casey! You explain!"

"Her head might explode if we tell her," Daemeon began, while running his hand through his dirty blonde hair,"Look at her, she's already freaking out."

Casey placed her hand on my shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. It's all okay. I've got you." She gave me a smile and my shoulder a gentle squeeze. My breathing started to relax. 

I looked at all three of them. They all  _ looked _ normal. The only thing that appeared different were their eyes. Casey's eyes were a dark, crimson red. Filtch's eyes were scarlet red, matching his hair color. And Daemeon's eyes… his eyes weren't red like the others. His eyes were just black. Not as dark as his pupils but just… pure darkness.

" _ Do not _ look into my eyes," Daemeon spoke evenly. My inspective eyes instantly popped over to Casey, who was just smiling in amusement.

"So, it seems you've noticed one thing off about us. Except the battle in its entirety, of course…" she joked.

With one last glance over them all, I asked,"What… are you guys…" Casey and Daemeon looked at each other, like they were debating an answer.

"We're demons!" Filtch quickly answered in excitement.  _ So much for Casey explaining. _

"Filtch!" The mentioned woman shouted, looking at him in disbelief.

"Oh, except Casey. She's just half demon!"

She facepalmed and Daemeon gave Filtch a punch on the arm. Though the smaller of the two pouted, it didn't look like it actually hurt him.

Casey sighed,"Yeah… he's telling the truth…" I looked over them all again in newfound shock.  _ This wasn't possible. None of this was.  _ But I had just seen it all with my own eyes.

"So… why… I don't even know where to start… Why are you guys  _ here?!" _

"To save the world," Filtch said it so happily, his eyes filled with innocent glee like he had only said they were there to get ice cream.

"Filtch… you remember our conversation about you being  _ too  _ honest?" Daemeon's voice only raised a bit past its usual monotone as he said this.

" _ Nope,"  _ he popped the  _ 'p,'  _ absolutely naive to the current weight of the situation. He looked and acted like he was constantly fueled by too much sugar. While Daemeon was the exact opposite.

I just stood there, still amazed and taken aback by it all. The two boys continued their bickering as Casey walked back over by my side.

"How're you holding up?" She looked at me with concern in her eyes, but a relaxed and welcoming smile.

"Uh… not great. Just met a group of demons that killed a chimera but all act like normal college-age adults. Just learned demons and monsters exist and that the three I just met are trying to save the world. So… yeah." My anxiety was present in my voice, even if I was trying to speak in a joking manner. My heart was still pounding away like a jackhammer, making my chest ache.

"Yeah… didn't exactly plan for any of this to happen… We're usually so careful," she paused, face set in a look of guilt, "I'm really sor-" but she was quickly cut short from what she as Filtch re-joined the conversation.

"Ohhh!" He came up to us excitedly,"Now that she knows, can we keep her around?! She'd be a good friend! I'll take care of her! Should we feed her?"

"Filtch, she isn't a dog," Casey pinched the bridge of her nose. She seemed more exhausted than annoyed.

"I know that! But we owe her  _ something  _ for the trauma we just put her through," he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pointed towards me,"Just look at her poor, traumatized face!"

Suddenly, the distant sound of police sirens, as well as fire trucks, became present. The sounds came closer and closer towards our location.

"Actually," Daemeon started,"going somewhere to eat, far away from here, seems like a great idea right about now." The other two nodded in agreement and started jogging off. Casey grabbed hold of my hand and led me with them.  _ How many times was she going to hold my hand today?!  _

  
  


******

The trio decided to take me to a fast-food, burger place. As well walked through the parking lot, I stopped them for a moment. "Hold on, you guys can't walk in looking like that," I gestured towards them. Their faces and arms were scraped, their clothes were tattered, and Filtch still had his hoodie with the burnt off sleeves on. 

Daemeon started dusting himself off,"Won't be the first time we walked into a restaurant looking like shit. Should do something about you though, Filtch."

"Why? What's wrong with me?" 

"Your hoodie. Take it off and trash it," Daemeon replied.

"No! This is my favorite hoodie!"

"Okay then," Daemeon walked up to Filtch and ripped off the sleeves in one swift movement. 

" _ MY SLEEEEEEVES!"  _ Filtch cried out, looking in disbelief at his bare arms. The sleeves had already been burnt up to about elbow level, so it wasn't a drastic change. But he still looked less like he was roasted over a campfire.

"We'll just get you a new one. One that isn't toasted," Daemeon threw the burnt up sleeves in a dumpster nearby. His tone stayed even as usual as he began to walk into the building. Filtch followed, whining on his way in. He kept trying to cover his arms, as if embarrassed by the exposure. After entering and ordering, Casey paid for our food. We all sat down at a booth far from everyone else. Filtch seemed content playing with the toy that he got as he munched on apple slices.

"So," I began, "you guys are demons?"

"Yep," Casey replied.

"And monsters exist…"

"Yep," Daemeon spoke with a mouthful of fries.

" _ Aaaand  _ the world is in danger."

"Well, it always has been. But yep!" Filtch exclaimed while making his robot toy walk across the table.

"Anything else I need to know?"

The three shook their heads and Daemeon spoke again, "You'll pick it up along the way."

"Great. Great. Good." The group continued happily eating away at their meals while I sipped on my milkshake in deep thought.

I had a flurry of questions, some that I was too scared to have answered just yet. Their mere existence had so many implications. And they obviously weren't lying, considering what I witnessed myself. I'm sure I would figure this all out eventually like Daemeon said, right? But life as I know it… it's really going to change. There is no going back to the ignorance of demons and monsters. In reality, I was bored of life before. Maybe this was a chance for life to finally be exciting? It seemed like the beginning of another cliche adventure fic. I could just hope mine was more original and better written.

  
  


All of my thoughts were dashed away when the little bell by the door rang, letting us know someone had entered. I looked in that direction to see that it was a woman. She had a mess of short, purple hair. Her skin was a smooth, light-brown with red face paint beneath her eyes. As she walked through the restaurant, holding a powerful stature, her tattered cowl billowed behind her, revealing ripped skinny jeans and a band t-shirt. She honestly looked badass, and she was walking right towards us.  _ Oh, shit.  _

__ "There you guys are! Didn't I tell you to wait in the car?!" She looked towards the three demons, scolding them, her fists rested against the table. A lone fry fell out of Filtch's mouth. "And who is this?" The newcomer asked, gesturing to me.

Casey cleared her throat, "This is Julia. We met her at the college campus where the magic surge came from. She was kind of… collateral ... as well as the central fountain."

The purple-haired woman just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in response. I looked from her, to the group, and back again, in complete confusion.

Filtch quickly gulped down his fries and explained, "Julia, this is Hayden. She uh… is kinda the one who summoned us? For the monster fighting and world saving?"

Hayden looked to me, "I'm their handler, and I did summon them. I assume they already got you up to speed since they appear to have taken enough of a liking to you as to  _ not contact me _ ," the three demons wouldn't make eye contact with her, having a newfound interest in the table. "So, I'll trust them and  _ won't _ wipe your memory." Filtch let out a loud, 'yay,' attracting the attention of other patrons. And Casey smiled, looking very pleased with the news… 

Wait…  _ She could have wiped my memory?! _

Before I'm even able to question this, Hayden looks over our group, once more. 

"And what happened to your clothes?!" Hayden looked to Filtch for the most part, the latter moping as she did so. "This is unacceptable, we're heading to the mall."

"But… my fries…" the fiery haired dork clutched the remainder of his french fries as if they were his only lifeline. But Hayden dragged us away anyway.

  
  


******

We walked off to the mall, not too far off from the burger place. It was bustling with energy, as usual. A large fountain in the center under a glass roof. It took all of Casey and Filtch's willpower, it seemed, to walk past the expansive arcade the mall held. Daemeon, on the other hand, didn't seem impressed with anything we passed.  _ Does he ever express emotion? _

Hayden finally led us to our apparent destination, the  _ Dread, Death, & Beyond  _ clothing store. We walked in and the group of demons instantly went into different corners of the store. They seemed far too familiar with the layout for this to be their first time in one of these shops.

Filtch went into the anime section, fawning over a red and white hat with a green symbol on it. Casey went over to the wall covered in graphic tees displays. And Daemeon had wandered wandered over to the band shirt section in back, picking up a black shirt with a skull and wings. I just stood and watched them.  _ A group of dorky, weeb, emo demons. Unbelievable. _

They all swarmed back to me and Hayden, excitedly. Their arms were weighed down with all sorts of clothing and random merch. All three of them were bouncing on their toes and begging Hayden for the items. It was a surprise to see even Daemeon joining in.

"Pleeeease?" Filtch whined. He had grown attached to a yellow, mouse-looking plush, a Death Notebook, and his much-desired replacement hoodie.

Hayden sighed and rolled her eyes, trying to hide a small smile. "Fine. Take it all to the register." They did a little gleeful cheer in unison and rushed to the counter, scaring the cashier. Hayden pulled out a wad of cash from her satchel and my eyes grew wide.

"How did you-"

"Don't worry about it," she cut me off.

_ Concern but okay, then… _

The three demons happily bounced back towards us, arms now weighed down by black, plastic bags. 

We walked out of the store as they spoke excitedly about their purchases, until they all came to a pause. I stopped as well, noticing what the cause of the hold up was. 

The mall was empty. 


End file.
